If you were mine
by Soramaru
Summary: Agito x Ikki, Agito x Akito, Akito x Ikki, – I can’t decide! One shot: Agito's torn love between Akito and Ikki.


Agito x Ikki Agito x Akito (Akito x Ikki) – I can't decide!!

One-shot Agito sits on the rooftop thinking out his torn feelings between Akito and Ikki.

Sudden inspiration from some song lyrics (and the smell of my boyfriend on my clothes) to write this, not that I never thought Agito would have some sort of feelings towards Ikki… But meh, it's not really good, but hey, I like the idea and I thought it flows quite nicely (for the first half) unlike how I usually write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear, or any of the characters. Even though I wish I did -drools-

* * *

**If you were mine**

I lie in deep thought on the roof of the Noyamano residence, the thick tiles digging into my back, but I ignore it. I gaze at the full moon whilst listening to the steady rhythm of Ikki's snores in the bedroom below, soothing me.

I give a sad sigh. Why do I have such mixed feelings? I wonder if anyone knew my true feelings. These thoughts I even keep from Akito. No. It's best they don't know. Since one day… I'll be gone as if I never existed.

Sure Kogarasumaru were becoming stronger, and _that_ crow is stronger than I first thought, not that I'll ever let him know I think that. But that doesn't explain why I feel this way. Why do I feel this way towards such a fucking idiot?

I hate him! Yeah, that's it, that's all I feel towards him. Taking Akito away from me, being something to him I could never be. But, I guess I'm grateful to have met him, he's changed my life, for better and for worse, at least Akito's happy.

I let a weak smile break through, thinking of Akito's cheerful voice calling out to Ikki.

Still, I can't deny anymore I don't feel more than gratitude. When did I start feeling this way? Why didn't I notice it before, until now? That, I've fallen in, love? With Ikki.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I sit up shaking my head angrily. I don't notice the snores stop abruptly after my short outburst. This must be a mistake; I can't be in _love_ with _him_! He's so stupid! Besides…

I stop shaking my head and stare at the tiles between my feet.

…Akito likes him, it's obvious.

Akito's really precious to me; I refuse to do anything that'll hurt Akito. I love Akito, that's right; the one I love is Akito, **not** Ikki. He just better treat Akito right.

A jacket lands over my shoulders, startling me.

"Agito, you'll get cold just sitting there."

That voice, why did he have to come at a time like this? The person who the voice belonged to sits down beside me.

I turn my head angrily at him, why does he have to interrupt me at this time of night?!

Ikki's face was shocked, "Agito, why are you crying? What happened?" showing the caring side of him, why doesn't he just save that for Akito?

I reach up a hand to my face and only then did I notice that my cheeks are hot and wet, that I'm crying. "Fuck, piss off crow!" I turn my back on him; I really don't want him to see me crying.

The next thing Ikki does surprise me. He hugs me from behind despite me protest and my thrashing. Not the short friendly hugs. It feels like true deep and loving hug that was kept back for too long, his arms strong hold me down, and his body warm making my body tingle with anticipation.

His forehead rests on the back of mine, "Shhh," he breathes down my neck and I stop resisting.

"Don't be like this Agito," Ikki starts to say, "You've been acting weird lately, me and Akito are really worried about you. You're not thinking about being _gone_ again are you? Coz, you know, you'll always be here with us. Life wouldn't be the same without you."

"Shut up. What do you know?" I conclude I like the clueless Ikki more.

Getting irritated, Ikki roughly drags me round to face him, the hard tiles hit my knees and my hands scrap on them. I snarl at him. "Fuc-"

This boy is full of surprises, but this must be the biggest one. Our lips met¸ by accident? I don't know. I'm too mesmerised by his deep eyes that make my heart flutter, to resist momentarily.

I quickly break away and thrust my fist aiming for his eye. "What do you think you're-"

"I know you like me." He catches my punch easily with his hand.

"You're too full of yourself," I snap back, how did he know?!

"Stop lying to yourself. If you're worried about how Akito will feel, don't worry Akito won't be sad, he'll be happy you're admitting it."

God, I feel like a glass wall right now. Is there any point denying it anymore? Maybe he's bluffing… yeah… that could be it…

While I'm thinking Ikki advances towards me, I shy away leaning back, helplessly resisting the burning desire to return that brief kiss. He persists and follows till I'm lying back on the tiles, his body looming over me, his arms on either side of my head and his knees on either side of my hips. Somehow I feel trapped wanting to run away as far as possible, yet another part of me wants to stay and allow Ikki to do anything to me.

Our lips met once again, I give up resisting, I've been waiting too long for this, and I return his kiss, and we end up in a heated passionate embrace on the rooftop for the whole night, till the skies lightened warning us of sunrise.

We sit watching the horizon, for the sunrise, the start of a new day. The start of my new life, with Ikki and Akito.

"Ikki?"

"Hmm?"

My hand touches the eye-patch covering my left eye, absently. "Are you going to tell Akito, about us?"

"Well, yeah," he answers with certainty, then quickly adds, "Only, if you don't mind. I mean like I really like you, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for Akito."

"Yeah, I understand." I can't help but feel a bit disappointed, but I feel like I'm in the same position, I love Akito too.

"I just dunno who I want to be with. I like you and Akito just as much as each other."

A moment of silence. How should I ask him? Maybe I should try and be discreet… Fuck it.

"So how far have you and Akito gone?" Fuck, that wasn't very discreet.

Ikki chuckles, and says teasingly, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

My blood pressure soared, why that fucking crow! A few veins pop here and there in my head. I stand up on the sloping roof and I kick Ikki with all my strength, hard enough to send him to the moon and for my foot to bruise.

"YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING IN OUR ROOM TONIGHT, FUCKING CROW!" I shout loud enough to wake the whole town, and a huge metallic crash follows, he must have fell into some bins, serves him right.

I jump down with a new energy, onto the balcony of Ikki's room as I pull the glass door open I called out for Akito, "Akito?"

A sleepy voice in his head answers him, _Agito? Why you wake me up so early?_

I smile at the cute innocent boy, "Akito, I love you."

I can see Akito smile widely, _I love you too Agito. But I get a couple more hours of sleep before we go to scho-?_ Akito yawned in mid sentence.

"Yeah, but Ikki's not sleeping with us tonight." I slip into Ikki's bed, pulling the covers to my chest.

_Oh? Ok, what did he do, Agito?_

"Oh, nothing really. I just want to spend more time with you without you being distracted."

Akito giggles in my head, _That would be nice._

We fall to sleep as Ikki nearly broke down the front door shouting on the top of his lungs, "I'm going to kill that Agito!" and I smirk to myself proudly.

* * *

A/N: I really liked how I made Agito calls Ikki 'Ikki' whenever he's specifically talking about loving him and after he admits it (kinda) giggles omg! I'm seriously becoming narcissistic, I'm praising myself!? 


End file.
